breadwinners_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creature from pondgea
the game The Creature from pondgea is the game for platforms Game Boy Advance, Wii U, PlayStation 4, GameCube, and Nintendo 3DS the game about this game starts with SwaySway,buhdeuce and The goose dreaming levels * quazy disiel SwaySway bed beacoms in a car and as a extreme racer to agaist Buhduece ,The goose and Jelly * buhdeuceman to the rescue the superhero comic -like world where everyone resembles him. " buhdeuceman" goes in pursuit of the villainous "Dreaded buhdeuce " * supersized loaf The goose grabs a crumb of a loaf and zap it and getting huge and want to eat it ' ' * cloud monster belly trouble ' SwaySway falls at the death cloud mountains and eat him a cloud monster.meets the villangers at cloud monster's belly and helps Ketta to fix a airplane to exit to cloud monster's belly. * '''rocket rodeo ' Dreaded buhdeuce adds buhdeuce in a rocket and sends to space.he goes to chase the loaf UFO * '''revenge of giant goose The goose is lucky to be alive. He awakes to find the giant loaf sleeping beside him. As he tried to sneak away and goes and gets his miself bigger.the loaf runs away,the goose goes to find the loaf and destoys the city * it came from pondgea SwaySway tries to avoid The goose while coming up with a way to defeat him. He flies through the city and hides in the sewers to confuse The goose. * rooftop rumble Buhduece goes again to planet to defat giant goose he must avoid goose 's atomic eyes by throwing rocks at him, opening up TV dishes, and hiding behind them. After that, he must get recruits from the military by finding a way to turn army searchlights. * Hypnotic Highway is the last driving challenge who is the The Creature from pondgea Cast #Bill Farmer as SwaySway #Erica Mendez as Buhduece,Buhdueceman, Dreaded buhdeuce, Mayor Buhdeuce, Pac-Man, Buh-duece's Phone Guy, Protagonist Buhduece #Billy West as poltergoose, Mailman Buhdeuce, Buhdeuce's Dad, Bugs Bunny #Dee Bradley Baker as Jelly, Baby Pac-Man, T-midi, Baby Buhdeuce, Baby Jelly #Tress MacNeille as Ms. Pac, Ketta, Buhduece's Mom, Poltergoose's Computer Announcer #Max Mittelman as Cloud Monster #Jeff Bennett as Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Giant Realistic Crumb Loaf #Bob Bergen as Porky Pig items Snooze Zs: Currency in this game, take this to the shop and you can unlock pictures in the gallery, codes, difficulty levels for bonus games, (and possibly every single world in the game). Sleepy Seeds: There are two colors for the sleepy seeds, the light blue ones (you need 52 of them to unlock SwaySway on the last level) and the yellow-green ones (you need 26 of them to unlock The goose on the last level). errors *At 3DS game talk screen, but Sway-sway's mouth was discolored Light Blue with black polka dots instead of dark red. *At the PlayStation 4 Disc, the Breadwinners The creature from pondgea as for "Breadwinners the Creature ''J''rom Pondgea." *At Wii U, in the end when buhdueceman zap giant poltergoose, and say "Yeah, Boy! I win! Oh Yeah! Huh? Uh-oh." is looks like voice sound like a Yosemite Sam. Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Fanon games Category:Breadwinners games Category:Breadwinners Category:Browse